Corrompiendo a mi Marido
by Mati Cullen Black
Summary: Mini Fic - La única opción es un matrimonio de conveniencia…! Edward es un mujeriego innato, Pero él ni siquiera comparte la cama con su mujer! Cuando Bella decide corromper a su marido él tendrá que tomar una decisión… -¿La cama o el sentido comun?
1. Decisiones

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría… **

**Cap. 1 Decisiones **

-Edward Cullen-se presento coquetamente

-Lo sé cariño, no me recuerdas?-pregunte inocentemente, el me miro confundido

-Nunca olvidaría a una mujer tan hermosa-susurro más para el que para mí

-Parece que lo has hecho-hice un puchero

-De donde te conozco?-me dijo un poco ansioso

-Oh! Ahora quieres que te de una pista! si no eres capaz de recordarme es mejor que dejemos de hablar-murmure fingiendo indignación, el me tomo del brazo fingiendo

-Por favor, discúlpame por no recordarte, me dirías tu nombre-puso cara de perrito abandonado

-Te doy una pista-acepte, el me miro expectante- conoces bien a los Swan?-el asintió puso cara pensativa y me miro sorprendido

-Tú eres…-comenzó a decir

-Bella querida! Te estaba buscando! vaya mujer en la que te has convertido!-interrumpió Carlisle con un caluro abrazo, Edward me miraba alucinado

Edward y yo nos conocimos desde que tenemos uso de razón sin embargo teníamos años sin vernos, siempre he sentido una estúpida atracción hacia él, el único problema es que por supuesto el, por ser solamente 5 años mayor que yo niega lo que siente, su estúpida ética moral hacia mi familia no le permite ver que me desea con locura, nuestros abuelos eran mejores amigos lo que se ha pasado a la generación de nuestros padres, cuando tenía 15 años mi padre murió en un trágico accidente de avión, por lo que mi abuelo Aro Swan, se hizo cargo de mí, me fui a un internado en Francia y cuando tenía 18 el también me abandono debido a una muerte natural por su avanzada edad, me quede en Francia 3 años más y no veía a Edward desde el funeral de mi abuelo y eso fue extremadamente breve ya que solo quería estar sola…

-Carlisle es un placer verte-salude abrazándolo de vuelta-gracias por invitarme a esta maravillosa fiesta-en la mansión de los Cullen se estaba dando una maravillosa fiesta y sabía perfectamente porque Edward me estaba mirando, mi color de hoy era el rojo, mi vestido era de seda y se ataba al cuello, se ceñía a mi cuerpo como un guante y tenía toda la espalda descubierta además de un discreto escote en el que se entreveían mis senos llenos y perfectamente redondos, más de la mitad de los hombres de la fiesta ya me habían mirado

-En realidad querida Bella, no es la única razón por la que te he invitado, te estaba esperando ya que hay unos asuntos legales de los que tenemos que hablar con urgencia-afirmo con una sonrisa

-Oh que lastima yo pensé que me querían-hice una mueca y Carlisle rio

-Por supuesto que te queremos!, Edward por favor acompaña a Bella al despacho yo iré a buscar a tu madre y al abogado y subo, tus hermanas se pueden encargar de la fiesta por unos minutos-ordeno Carlisle sutilmente, el asintió y me guio hacia el despacho en sumo silencio, cuando llegamos abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar a mí como todo un caballero

-Siempre tan correcto-me burle

-Pues que yo sepa siempre te había gustado que fuese muy correcto-refunfuño por lo bajo

-Sí, y tu siempre eras demasiado cobarde para admitir que yo también te gustaba-recordé divertida

-Solo te respetaba- espeto un poco molesto, sonreí y comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de el mirándolo, a lo que él se tenso, me quede a milímetros de su cara y pude ver en sus ojos una lujuria mal disimulada

-Pero ahora me respetas tanto como antes? O crees que puedes hacer una excepción-susurre sensualmente el me miro a los ojos y sin esperar más unió sus labios a los míos, eran suaves pero concisos sabían a donde querían llegar, a mi perdición… su aliento dulce y con un gusto exquisito a whisky se mezclo con el mío, me tomo de las caderas y me pego a él, sentí como su erección iba creciendo poco a poco, sus manos descendieron a mis nalgas y las agarraron con firmeza, sentimos un ruido en la puerta y luego un grito ahogado de Esme

-Edward Bella! Que están haciendo?-pregunto Esme escandalizada

-Cariño es bastante obvio-respondió Carlisle tranquilizándola

-No se preocupe señora Cullen, esto hace que por lo que vine no sea tan difícil-señalo el abogado aclarándose la garganta, Edward y yo nos separamos del todo muy avergonzados y nos sentamos en diferentes puntas mientras todos se ponían cómodos-bueno aquí todos me conocen excepto usted señorita Swan, soy J Jenks el abogado encargado de las ultimas estipulaciones de su difunto abuelo Aro Swan

-Es que a caso ese testamento no se leyó hace poco más de dos años?-interrogue confundida

-Pues la verdad faltaba esta carta notariada, el contenido que voy a leerles a continuación lo dejo el difunto Aro Swan y ustedes-miro a los Cullen- están presentes porque también tiene que ver con una última voluntad de Marco Cullen, su abuelo señor Edward- ahora todos estábamos confundidos realmente no sabíamos que creer-comienzo con la lectura

_Querida Bella, Mi niña_

_Ante todo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que si estás leyendo esta carta es porque tendrás la edad apropiada y estarás en América y no en mi querida Francia, nada de esto lo hago por tu mal, pero es algo que necesito hacer para descansar en paz… Sé que muchas personas se te acercaran por el inmenso poder que confiere ser un Swan, y me odio al pensar que no estaré ahí para hacerte ver quiénes son los hombres adecuados para ti así que esta es la razón de todo esto…_

_Como bien sabes Marco y yo luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo en la guerra, un día salve su vida cuando cayó herido, antes de desmayarse, dijo que si alguna vez tenía un hijo lo casaría con mi primera hija (Tu mi querida Bella dirías "en tus tiempos abuelo") pero como yo soy viejo y terco no creo que los tiempos hayan cambiado tanto, Marco nunca me pudo cumplir su promesa porque los dos tuvimos varones, sin embargo un día cuando vimos a nuestros queridos nietos jugando, le dije a Marco que podría cumplir su promesa, su Edward se casaría con mi Bella…_

_Edward ahora me dirijo a ti, te quiero como un nieto, como a un hijo, se que cuidaras de mi pequeña y única nieta, ya que se que no puedo contar con su madre, te pido que te cases con ella, que la llenes de felicidad y de regocijo, dale muchos hijos sanos y fuertes y así nuestras familias siempre estarán unidas, en realidad no es una petición, es más una orden y espero que lo entiendan todo cuando el abogado les explique…_

_Espero que todo marche bien_

_Aro Swan_

-Como que una orden?-balbucee torpemente mirando a Edward que estaba pálido

-Bueno, no creerán que Aro con lo testarudo que es solo les fuese a hacer una petición?-nos miro incrédulo y yo trague ruidosamente, Esme y Carlisle estaban tan atónitos que no eran capaces de decir nada

-Que significa eso para nosotros? Que tan grave es?-musito Edward

-En el caso de Bella, todas sus posesiones incluidas las joyas de la familia y el dinero, serán dados a la familia de Cayo Volturi…-soltó sin más

-Pero si era el peor enemigo de mi abuelo y el de los Cullen!-interrumpí apresuradamente

-Es como un incentivo para que se casen…-aclaro el abogado yo caí derrotada en el asiento

-Que pasa en el caso de Edward?-pregunto Esme con voz sorprendida

-Perderá las cedes principales de su empresa, en Londres, Francia y aquí en estados unidos-explico pacientemente

-Pero están a nombre de Edward!-exclamo Carlisle sin aliento

-Marco no quiso que se leyese esta clausula en su testamento, pero la verdad es que estarán a nombre de Edward cuando y solo cuando se case con Isabella-insistió

-Pero yo tengo mi propio dinero! El que gano trabajando en mi empresa de diseño!-proteste

-Sí, es cierto, pero en caso de que no acepte casarse con el señor Cullen todas sus cuentas quedaran congeladas, ya que se investigara minuciosamente cual es su dinero y cuál es el de su abuelo-comenzó- podría tardar meses y su empresa como cualquier otra se iría a la quiebra si ni quiera hay dinero para pagarle a sus empleados

-No puede ser-dije comenzando a llorar, Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo como cuando éramos niños

-Sus empresas señor Cullen bajaran todas sus acciones y serán vendidas al mejor postor-prosiguió Jenks- y en su caso se que tiene cantidades astronómicas de dinero pero de verdad perdería todo su trabajo en las empresas Cullen solo por no casarse?-pregunto profesionalmente

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-sollozo Esme mientras Carlisle la consolaba

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos para decidir?-interrogo Edward seriamente, sus manos me acariciaban la espalda desnuda mientras yo intentaba dejar de llorar

-Tienen una semana a partir de hoy para celebrar su fiesta de compromiso, así que deben avisarme antes de 7 días-vi de reojo como Edward puso una mueca- después de que se comprometan tienen 3 meses para planear la boda

-Es muy poco tiempo- murmuro Esme

-Sí pero, debe ser una boda por todo lo alto, no creerán que Aro iba dejar que su única nieta se casara en un registro civil con solo dos testigo?-pregunto sarcásticamente-tiene que ser una boda hermosa y por la iglesia

-O sea que si aceptamos tenemos que fingir frente a todo el mundo…-hipé desconsoladamente

-El matrimonio debe durar al menos dos años-yo agrande los ojos y Edward se removió incomodo-en caso de que rompan el compromiso después de haber aceptado a casarse en mutuo acuerdo, cada día de compromiso fallido se multara con 2 millones de dólares…

-Y en el caso de que se casen?-corto Carlisle sorprendido

-En el caso de que se casen y se divorcien antes de los dos años cada día de matrimonio equivaldrá a una multa de 5 millones de dólares-dijo como si estuviese hablando del tiempo

-Estamos jodidos-acepto Edward

-Edward!-regaño Esme

-Madre creo que he sido demasiado decente para la situación que nos presentan- suspiro Edward aun abrazándome

-No tengo más nada que decir, aquí están los documentos legales que confirman todo lo que les he explicado-me miro- señorita Swan su abuelo le dejo esta carta para que la leyera a solas-me entrego una carta sellada- y aquí está el contrato que deben firmar si aceptan casarse- se lo tendió a Carlisle- háganmelo llegar en caso de que acepten-se despidió y salió por la puerta

-Podrían dejarnos solos por favor?-pidió Edward a sus padres ellos asintieron y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo

-Oh Edward te juro que no sabía nada!-hable apresuradamente

-Lo sé Bella nunca se ocurriría algo tan macabro-me estrecho entre sus brazos y me apoye en el muy triste

-No sé qué hacer-admití acongojada

-Hay que casarnos Bella-aseguro sin un solo nervio en su voz

-Pero no nos amamos Edward- dije admitiendo una verdad infalible

-Bella tranquila no será un matrimonio de verdad-me consoló-estaremos casados dos años y luego te podrás ir con quien quieras-aunque eso debía sonar bien, para mi sonó horrible

-No lo sé Edward, me llevas a mi habitación?-pregunte queriendo escapar por los momentos

-Está bien vamos mañana hablaremos- nos levantamos del sofá y me condujo alrededor de su casa a una de las habitaciones de invitados, se iba a despedir de mi con un beso en la mejilla pero yo necesitaba algo más, enrede mis brazos en cuello y lo bese en la boca castamente pero con pasión

-Buenas noches Edward-cerré la puerta sin esperar contestación y me senté en la cama abrí el sobre que me había entregado el abogado y me dispuse a leerlo

_Bella se que probablemente querrás matarme después de esto, pero lo hago por tu bien… aunque te cueste aceptarlo sabes que nunca me equivoco, lo mas importante es que quiero que sepas que lo sé, se que te gusta Edward tal vez hasta lo amas puede que siempre lo hayas hecho, era algo que Marco y yo veíamos cada vez que lo mirabas con adoración, esto es lo que necesitas! Ve por él! Ten un buen matrimonio! Hazte valorar pequeña! Esta es tu oportunidad! No hay nada peor que el "y si" es algo que te carcome, así que mejor vive el futuro con Edward y así podrás aclarar de una vez por todas que es lo que sientes por él, no tienes nada que perder!… Jah! ahora estoy hablando como los chicos de tu tiempo!..._

_Siempre te cuidare desde el cielo (por lo menos eso espero)_

_Te quiere_

_Tu grand-père Aro_

En ese momento supe que había tomado una decisión me dirigí al balcón de mi habitación y mire al cielo e inmediatamente desee que mi abuelo me estuviera sonriendo y rogué por que no fuera la primera vez que se equivocara…

**Hola chicas, mas planes macabros! Creo que tendrá alrededor de 5 o 7 caps. Así que será corto, actualizare esta historia al mismo tiempo que MMV, pero tranquilas que esta de verdad me gusta este fic, puede que termine actualizando antes, quiero aclarar que la Bella de esta historia será como una adolescente en el cuerpo de una mujer, todo lo hará guiado por sus hormonas hasta cierto punto, en el próximo cap se enteraran porque **

**REVIEW PLIS =(**

**Gracias por leer SLA!**

**Besos**

**Mati**


	2. Sus Mujeres

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría… **

**Cap. 2 Sus Mujeres **

-Voy a casarme contigo-murmure patéticamente- creo que debemos casarnos-mi espejo me devolvió la mirada asustada suspire, demonios esto iba a ser difícil, Salí de la habitación y camine rumbo a la cocina, conocía esta casa perfectamente, al llegar estaban Alice y Rosalie cuchicheando tonterías y riendo

-Oh Bella eres tú!-exclamo Alice corriendo a saludarme

-Hola Ali! Rosie como las extrañe-ambas me abrazaron y sentí una nostalgia grandísima-No enserio que las he extrañado muchísimo!

-Y nosotras a ti-dijo Rose viéndome encantada

-Que fue lo que paso ayer en la biblioteca? Mis padres no quisieron decir, Edward se fue a su casa inmediatamente después-interrogo Alice rápidamente

-Yo… Bueno ahora no quiero hablar de eso-suspire- porque mejor no me cuentan de que estaban hablando antes de que entrara a la cocina- ellas entendieron rápidamente la indirecta y de inmediato una chica del servicio me trajo el desayuno lo que le agradecí aunque no tuviera mucha hambre

-Estábamos hablando de unos chicos…Mmmm buenos unos H-O-M-B-R-E-S-deletreo Rose casi babeando

-Tienes que verlos Bella son primos y están haciendo negocios con Edward y papa-chismeo Alice con ojos soñadores- te juro que el rubio es el hombre de mi vida

-Hay Dios mío yo estoy más que contenta con el moreno además se quedaron anoche en casa-acoto Rose abanicándose con la mano, a lo que las tres nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas

-Cállense que ahí vienen-susurro Alice, en cuanto vi a los "hombres" de los que ellas hablaban comencé a reír y corrí hacia ellos

-Enana revoltosa que haces aquí!- me levanto Emmet en el aire

-Actúa como si no supiéramos que estaba aquí Emmet-hablo Jasper por lo bajo

-Sabían que estaba aquí?-pregunte confundida

-Nos preocupaba que volvieras sola a América-admitió Jas

-Por lo que decidimos que era hora de hacer unos cuantos negocios aquí en este país-Emmet se encogió de hombros

-Hay que tiernos son-los abrace a los y sentí unas penetrantes miradas en mi espalda, voltee para encontrarme a Alice, Rosalie… Y Edward?-Edward que haces aquí?-el me miro y enarco sus cejas

-Es la casa de mis padres, sin embargo vine a hablar contigo pero veo que estas ocupada- bufo inconforme

-Emmet y Jasper son mis mejores amigos en Francia, Edward no se qué demonios te pasa, a caso estas celoso?-corte con una sonrisa

-Ignorare esa pregunta Isabella-espeto irritado

-Y porque se supone que ella te deba explicaciones?-medio gruño Emmet

-Tan rápido tienes novio Bella?-pregunto Jasper emocionado

-Sí, es mi novia y pronto nos casaremos-explico Edward como si yo fuese de su territorio Emmet y Jasper se empezaron a reír y yo estaba confundida

-Paga!-exigió Jasper riendo

-Que solo baje para desayunar! En este momento no tengo 3000$ encima-protesto Emmet con una sonrisa yo puse mis manos en la cadera y los mire horrible por lo que se encogieron y borraron la sonrisa de su boca

-Qué demonios apostaron esta vez?- Interrogue enojada siempre era víctima de sus apuestas

-Es que yo le dije a Jas que con tu carácter de seguro te quedabas solterona toda la vida-admitió Emmet cabizbajo

-Yo le dije que eras nuestra hermanita y eras preciosa y que te casarías después que llegaras a América-dijo Jasper como si no rompiera un plato, si no lo fuese conocido tan bien me hubiese tragado que dijo esas palabras…

-Así que apostaron 3000$ -rodé los ojos- Rose, Alice porque no se llevan a este par de idiotas a desayunar, ya me las cobrare-tragaron ruidosamente y prácticamente corrieron hacia las chicas que estaban encantadas y por supuesto ellos también

-Debo reconsiderar el casarme contigo por tu carácter-se burlo Edward

-Y quien te dijo que me iba a casar contigo-espete, Edward me miro alarmado

-Bella sabes que no tenemos otra opción-afirmo mientras se acercaba a mi

-Lo sé Edward! Es que no lo puedo asimilar tan rápido-suspire, me deje caer en uno de los sofás del recibidor y Edward a mi lado

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti así que te respetare todo el tiempo que dure nuestro matrimonio…

-Matrimonio?-chillo alguien detrás de nosotros nos volteamos, y vi a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto-Eddi como que te vas a casar!

-Jane que haces aquí?-murmuro Edward cansinamente

-Después de lo de la semana pasada pensé que tenía derecho de conocer a tus padres y me termine quedando porque pensé que te quedarías aquí, así que dije que me sentía mal y ellos me dejaron quedarme-admitió con total descaro

-Jane te deje claro todo la semana pasada- refuto algo molesto

-Creí que fuimos demasiado buenos en la cama como para dejarlo así cariño-ronroneo, yo me tense al instante y Edward lo debió sentir porque él también se tenso

-Jane por favor, solo fue sexo y lo sabes, me voy a casar ahora…-comenzó Edward

-Bueno cuando te canses de la mojigata de tu esposa me puedes llamar-sonrió con maldad- o también puedes llamar a Heidi y a mí, ya sé que estuviste con ella también, y ella sabes somos buenas amigas-se fue rumbo a la puerta riendo y yo estaba a punto de matar a Edward

-Debo reconsiderar el casarme contigo porque eres un idiota mujeriego?-acuse enojada

-Bella nunca te trataría a ti como las trate a ellas-aseguro avergonzado

-Sí, ya sé es que soy demasiado mojigata-observe cruelmente

-Te juro que en los dos años que estemos casados te seré fiel-juro apresuradamente

-Es que estabas muy equivocado si pensabas que iba a ser de otra manera-refuté enojada-ni siquiera le piensas dar una oportunidad al matrimonio cierto?-el me miro incomodo y luego bajo la mirada- eres un idiota

-Es que entiéndeme Bella!-exclamo exasperado

-Que entienda que?-interrogue

-Yo no sirvo para esas cursilerías del amor me gustan demasiado las mujeres…-yo lo mire como si lo quisiese matar y él se encogió

-Eres un imbécil si le dices eso a la mujer con la que vas a estar casado por dos años-grite enojada-te veo mañana cuando vayamos a firmar el contrato, voy a tu oficina y luego se lo mandare a Jenks-lo mire seriamente- ahora desaparécete de mi vista-el día paso rapidísimo y yo lo único que quería era matar a Edward, me fui a mi piso y pensé en el estúpido de mi "_futuro esposo_", el estaba decidido a divorciarse de mi en cuanto terminara el tiempo, sin embargo, siempre había pensado que el matrimonio era para siempre, así que iba a hacer que Edward también lo pensara… me dormí pensando en la mejor forma de que Edward dejara su idiotez…

-Buenos días señorita que desea?-me pregunto una pelirroja de mala gana, no era "tan" fea, aunque cada milímetro de su cuerpo estaba operado

-Necesito ver al señor Cullen-bufe ante el mal recibimiento- mi nombre es Isabella Swan

-Le voy a pedir el desayuno en breve así que tiene que esperar al menos dos horas para verlo-contesto como si no le importara mi presencia, había ido a la oficina de Edward y hasta había llevado el desayuno porque no sabía cuánto podíamos tardar y esta imbécil me estaba arruinando el día, de repente llego una rubia aun mas operada y empezaron a chismear como si yo no estuviese ahí

-Vicky te apuesto que yo me acuesto con el jefe más rápido que tu-dijo emocionada la rubia

-Laureen tu solo eres la mensajera yo soy su secretaria estoy segura de que pronto no lo soportara mas y lo terminaremos haciendo en la oficina-se burlo arrogantemente

-No me digas-interrumpí-tu y tu-las señale a ambas- están despedidas- ellas me miraron como si estuviese loca

-Estas loca-me ataco la pelirroja

-Loca estas tu si crees que dejare que unas acosadoras como ustedes estén cerca de mi prometido-soltó un gritito ahogado y vi como la rubia soltaba unas cosas que tenía en la mano-así que voy a entrar a la oficina de Edward y cuando salga se pasan por recursos humanos a buscar sus liquidaciones- sin esperar a que me respondieran entre con mis tacones repiqueteando a la oficina de Edward

-Hola Bella no te esperaba tan temprano-saludo Edward nerviosamente y se veía realmente apenado _después de lo de ayer el debería estar muy avergonzado_ pensé mordazmente

-Pues sí, traje el desayuno-levante la bolsa de pastelillos que traía y unos café que había comprado en el camino, tomo uno de los pastelillos y se lo llevo a la boca

-Demonios Bella esto esta buenísimo donde lo compraste?-se acabo el pastelillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Los hornee esta mañana-admití sonrojada

-Donde aprendiste a cocinar así?-interrogo intrigado

-Cuando estaba en Europa me llamo mucho la atención la cocina-murmure- así que hice la carrera de Chef internacional a la vez que la de diseño hice mis pasantías en Italia-el me miro sorprendido

-De hecho estaba pensando en relegar mis responsabilidades en la agencia a mi gerente Ángela-suspire recordándolo- pero con esto no me podre ir…

-Después de que nos casemos podrás hacer lo que sea-me alentó con una sonrisa, eso a la vez que me gusto, me disgusto porque Edward no esperaba absolutamente nada de nuestro matrimonio repasamos el contrato y hubo un par de cosas que el abogado no dijo, como que teníamos que compartir la habitación, y otras cosas, cuando terminamos Edward se veía algo nervioso

-Que te pasa?-pregunte cuando vi que se levanto de su silla y se acerco a mí, se hinco y saco una cajita azul de su bolsillo

-Si vamos a hacer esto hay que hacerlo bien- se aclaro la garganta y pude notar que estaba nervioso aunque yo estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo- Isabella Swan quieres ser mi esposa?-susurro suavemente

-Si-respondí, el me abrazo, estaba demasiado emocionada _que romántico!_

-Es que se vería raro si el sábado no llevas un anillo de compromiso_- y_ _ahí arruino toda la emoción, un aplauso para el imbécil de mi prometido _pensé irritada

-Ya comencé a comportarme como tu prometida-dije empalagosamente

-Que significa eso?-pregunto confundido

-Habían dos chicas afuera apostando a ver a cual te tirabas primero-Edward me miro sorprendido- y una de ellas juraba que no aguantarías y lo terminarían haciendo en tu oficina-Edward rodo los ojos

-Victoria a estado mas borde estos días que nunca-rezongo fastidiado

-Bueno evítate el problema la despedí a ella y a una tal Laureen que era mensajera-añadí con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-No puedo quedarme sin secretaria-respondió Edward preocupado

-Pues habla con alguien para que busquen a posibles candidatas-reí de su cara

-Oh no señorita, ya que despediste a mi secretaria, vas que tener que suplirla por el tiempo que me cueste encontrar otra-ordeno como si me estuviese castigando, le iba a decir que se fuera al demonio cuando se me ocurrió una idea

-Está bien yo seré tu secretaria hasta que encuentres otra-sonreí amablemente

-Cuál es el truco?-refunfuño

-Yo elegiré a tu secretaria-le guiñe y escuche como gruño

-Oh la reunión está siendo maravillosa-me alabo Sue la nueva secretaria de Edward junto a su marido Harry, era una mujer extraordinaria de 42 años era agradable, eficiente, preparada y muy maternal, resulta que hasta resolvió el problema de la mensajera, ya que su hija de 18 años quería trabajar

-Gracias Sue- agradeció Edward que aunque había tenido sus dudas termino por aceptar que Sue era la mejor opción de todas en tan solo 3 días había organizado toda la oficina… ella sonrió y fue a sentarse con su marido en una de las mesas, la fiesta de compromiso había llegado más rápido de lo que nos habíamos supuesto y Edward y yo estábamos aquí actuando como si fuésemos la pareja más feliz del mundo

-Que cansada estoy -me queje Edward apretó su agarre en mi cintura

-Pronto terminara-me tranquilizo besando mi frente

-Hay pero que romántico!-exclamo una chica claramente borracha, varias personas se voltearon a mirarnos-Les hablo a todos ustedes-grito mientras yo me quedaba atónita

-Jessica cálmate que te pasa!-dijo Edward impresionado

-Saben una cosa siempre quise acostarme con Edward Cullen! SIEMPRE!-siguió gritando-pensé que si me acercaba a él con mi tremendo encanto caería rendido a mis pies pero esta ZORRA me lo quito…-el padre de la chica la tomo mientras ella seguía gritando-Eres una zorra Isabella Swan! El era mío!- Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper se acercaron rápidamente

-Estas bien?-pregunto Emmet preocupado yo mire a Edward que estaba claramente sonrojado

-Uff al menos no te acostaste con esta-musite cómicamente, Edward me miro y luego me eche a reír junto a él

-Tampoco me acosté con Victoria y Laureen-protesto aun riendo

-Por lo menos se que no te acostaste con ninguna acosadora-dije secándome las lagrimas todos comenzaron a reír y luego se dispersaron- y mas te vale que no lo hagas mientras estemos casados-susurre amenazadoramente el me sonrió y se puso una mano encima de su corazón, sin embargo pude ver en sus ojos que de verdad lo iba a cumplir…

-Tranquila Bella, sé que no es bueno tenerte de enemiga-prometió, dándome una esperanza, iba a aprovechar su debilidad para el sexo…

**Hola niñas como están? De verdad les gusta la historia? Creo que he recibido pocas críticas al respecto, que tal si aprietan el botoncito y me dan un review si? Me encanta la Bella de esta historia decidida pero luego se darán cuenta de cuan inocente es, y a Edward se le hará difícil resistirse a tanta inocencia junta aunque sea un imbécil, de nuevo Reviews si?**

**Las adoro **

**Besos **

**Mati**


	3. Osada

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría… **

**Cap. 3 Osada**

Bien aquí estaba tres meses después… la maquilladora me retocaba, la estilista colocaba la tiara al final de mi recogido y yo estaba nerviosísima por tener que caminar hacia Edward con todas esas personas mirándome, terminaron su trabajo, y me ayudaron a colocarme el vestido, era precioso con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas sin tirantes y con vuelo como una princesa, mis zapatos eran de un precioso blanco y eran altísimos, había sido un regalo de Alice quien los había mandado a hacer especialmente para mis pies, eran muy cómodos… cuando me mire en el espejo no lo podía creer, estaba a punto de casarme… recordé lo que habían sido estos meses con Edward y me reí un poco

Flash Back

-Porque tenemos que salir?-pregunte frustrada, me dolía la cabeza y me había acostado a las 6 después de que llegue de trabajar y Edward me había llamado para cenar fuera

-Es simple querida, nadie creería que me caso con alguien a quien ni siquiera le guste salir-me respondió como si fuese obvio

-Y no puedes ser porque estés muy enamorado y cambiaste por mi -repuse enojada por su insistencia

-Cariño, Edward Cullen no se enamora y cambia-rodo los ojos como si yo fuese una tonta y me dieron ganas de pegarle hasta matarlo

-Pues cariño si no lo haces nadie se va a creer lo de nuestro matrimonio-refute con voz empalagosa

-Por supuesto que si…-

-Por supuesto que no-interrumpí- imagínate los titulares Edward Cullen un niño de mama y papa que obligan a casarse…

-Bueno pues tú quedarías peor-dijo con los dientes apretados

-Pero mi orgullo quedaría intacto-comencé riendo un poco- dirían Isabella Swan la Arpía que obliga a casarse a Edward Cullen…

-Bella estas poniendo a prueba mi paciencia-refunfuño en cuanto empecé a reír

-Pero es que piénsalo! Quedarías como un total sometido…-seguí riendo y Edward me miro muy mal

-Bien, no salgamos entonces-murmuro histérico

-Claro que si vamos a salir…-replique con una sonrisa

-Que mujer tan complicada-elevo las manos al cielo y se me ocurrió una pequeña bromita

-Vamos a salir porque te tengo que comprar una correa para perros-bromee conteniendo la risa- ahí los titulares serian mucho mejores "A Edward Perro Cullen al fin le ponen su correa"

-Bella….

Flash Back End

-Querida estas preciosa!-exclamo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos-Si Reneé estuviera aquí estuviera tan orgullosa-me susurro abrazándome

-Me fuese gustado que los dos estuvieran aquí-me lamente recordando a mi padre, mi madre había muerto cuando yo apenas podía caminar así que no la recordaba

-Se que ellos te están viendo cariño desde el cielo-me beso en la frente y luego llegaron Rosalie y Alice guapísimas listas con sus vestidos de dama de honor

-Nada de lagrimas! Hoy tiene que ser un día muy feliz!-grito Alice dando saltitos

-Por supuesto Bella, no puedes dañar tu maquillaje-me regaño Rose en broma- y dime te atreviste a ponerte lo que te regale para que te pusieras debajo del vestido?

-Rose!-dije ruborizada mientras Esme, Alice y Rose se reían de mi

Flash Back

-Quedo perfecto-me alabo la costurera, estábamos haciendo las últimas pruebas de mi vestido cuando Rose llego con una sonrisa que me asusto completamente

-Que hiciste?-pregunte preocupada

-Te aseguro mi querida Bella que no hice nada malo-rio mientras me miraba

-Rose mas te vale que desembuches- amenace mirándola de reojo debido a la posición en la que estaba

-Es que te compre algo hermoso-dijo inocentemente

-Hay Rosie porque será que no te creo…-murmure nerviosa

-Bueno cariño, es que estaba pensando, y creo que el conjunto que elegiste es algo soso así que decidí…- se quedo en silencio y se rio tontamente- que debería comprarte otro así que…-abrió una bolsa y puso frente a mí el conjunto más indecente que había visto en mi vida era un corsé blanco totalmente transparente y una tanga a juego que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-Estás loca! No me pondré eso- Rose se rio pícaramente

-Imagina lo loco que se volverá Edward- y con eso me deje convencer…

Flash Back End

-Te lo pusiste-se burlo Rose riendo yo me ruborice hasta la punta del cabello

-Bueno tú dijiste que la idea era que le gustara a Edward-dije nerviosa, todas comenzaron a reír

-Que le hicieron a mi pobre Bella?, esta rojísima-pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad

-Algo sin importancia querido te lo aseguro, todo está listo?-respondió Esme salvándome de algo mas bochornoso

-Si cariño, venía a decirles que bajen y se coloquen en sus puestos por que en breve bajare con Bella-todas asintieron y me dieron un abrazo mientras iban saliendo

-Me siento muy nerviosa-admití a Carlisle que me estaba mirando paternalmente

-Tranquila Bella, se que te sientes algo sola, pero vas a ver que todo va a salir bien-me consoló abrazándome

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar sentir esa sensación-murmure

-Si lo que te da miedo es que Edward te pueda hacer daño de algún modo, tu solo dímelo a mí y ya verás cómo le doy un par de golpes a mi hijo-me aseguro

-Gracias de verdad, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí-mi madre había muerto, mi padre había muerto, mi abuelo había muerto, así que no podía evitar sentirme sola sin embargo Carlisle y Esme eran como mis padres

-Cielo Esme y yo te queremos como una hija-me sonrió y me ofreció su brazo- es hora cariño…

-Vamos-bajamos las escaleras y luego caminamos al jardín, donde todo estaba exquisitamente decorado, podía ver a muchas personas pero no podía ver a Edward…

-Tranquila cariño esta al final del altar-me animo Carlisle al ver mi desosiego

-Eso espero-murmure aterrada, comenzó la marcha nupcial y en cuanto vi a Edward tan guapo en el altar supe que ese era el hombre de mi vida, no había nada más importante que el

-Estas hermosa- me susurro Edward con los ojos brillantes

-Tú no estás nada mal-Admití sonrojada, la ceremonia fue hermosa y muy emotiva Edward y yo hicimos los votos tradicionales, sin embargo cuando los estábamos pronunciando se sentía una tención maravillosa en el aire…

-Y yo los declaro marido y mujer-anuncio el reverendo- puede besar a la novia- Edward me tomo de la cintura y me beso como nunca lo había hecho, con ternura y con una pasión arrolladora, nos separamos mientras los aplausos nos llenaban y caminábamos por primera vez como esposos mientras nos veíamos envueltos en una lluvia de arroz…

-Hola esposa mía- me dijo Edward riendo con emoción yo lo abrace y luego estuvimos expuestos a todas las felicitaciones de nuestro invitados y familiares

-Mi enana amargada se caso-bromeo Emmet levantándome en el aire

-Cállate Emmet que lloraste durante la ceremonia-lo regaño Rosalie rodando los ojos y luego abrazándome

-Bella Felicidades-grito Alice tirándose a mis brazos

-Cielo por favor deja de guindarte de mi hermanita para poder abrazarla-la interrumpió Jasper abrazándome fuertemente

-Querida-bromeo Edward llamándome- tenemos que irnos-me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la limosina que nos aguardaba

-Edward no puedo creer que ya estemos casados-reí suavemente

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, todo paso tan rápido cierto?-suspiro pero no se veía en absoluto triste la verdad se veía muy feliz

-Pensé que hoy ibas a estar muy triste-admití

-A pesar de todo Bella se que en estos dos años serás una excelente esposa- respondió evadiendo la principal implicación de mi comentario

-Pues claro que lo seré Edward-asegure, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que Edward entendiera que divorciarnos era una locura

-Solo nos queda ir a la fiesta y comenzaremos-informo queriendo dejar el tema como algo muy leve

-Bien si no quieres hablar del tema haz lo que quieras- dije indignada por su bipolaridad, llegamos al club donde se celebraría la fiesta al aire libre, con hermosas antorchas y el atardecer….

-Mi madre se boto esta vez- susurro Edward en cuanto vimos como quedo todo

-Definitivamente tenemos mucho que agradecerle- Esme nos localizo en seguida y le dimos las gracias por todo

-Ustedes son mis hijos no tienen nada que agradecerme-nos dijo tiernamente-Ahora vayan a la pista de baile- le hicimos caso a Esme y en un momento estuvimos en la pista de baile

-Presentando a los Señores Edward e Isabella Cullen en su primer baile-anuncio el cantante de la orquesta, tocaron una suave canción de piano y Edward y yo nos dispusimos a bailar, todo era tan romántico, que no pudimos evitar besarnos… luego de eso brindamos y estuvimos con todos los invitados, fue una noche memorable

-Ok ahí va el ramo 1, 2,3…-lance el ramo hacia atrás y escuche unas cuantas exclamaciones, me voltee solo para darme cuenta de que Rosalie lo había tomado, aplaudieron y ella se sonrojo

-Bien Bella es hora de irnos-balbuceo Edward en cuanto lance el ramo

-Un momento hermanito antes de que te la lleves necesito decirle algo-interrumpió Alice

-Y yo también-reafirmo Rosalie, Edward asintió de mala gana pero me dejo con sus hermanas

-Necesito decirles algo-Alice nos miro a Rose y a mi-el día que dije que me iba a quedar en el spa era mentira… me case con Jasper en las vegas-soltó Alice nerviosamente

-Alice pero estas loca!-exclame confundida

-Yo tengo algo aun más impactante-confeso Rosalie- estoy embarazada…-Alice abrió los ojos como platos y yo casi me caía de la impresión

-Carlisle las va a matar-señale nerviosa

-Lo sé-respondieron ambas sin ningún arrepentimiento

-No se lo he dicho a Emmet aun, pero me dijo hace unos días que quería pedir mi mano en matrimonio, aunque no parezca Emmet es de la vieja escuela-yo asentí y vi a Alice con lagrimas en los ojos

-Esto es perfecto, mi hermano al fin se ha casado y Rosie me va a hacer tía, sin mencionar que he encontrado al hombre de mi vida-suspiro Alice

-Me voy a tener que ir o comenzaran a sospechar-reconocí cuando vi a Edward mirándonos mucho

-Está bien Bella te queremos, que les vaya bien- me abrazo Alice

-Esperaremos a que terminen su luna de miel para lanzar la bomba- añadió Rosalie yo asentí y la abrace, camine hacia Edward que me estaba esperando impaciente

-Ya tranquilo, podemos irnos-regañe en cuanto vi que tenía mala cara, asintió y nos montamos de nuevo en la limosina que nos llevaría al muelle, iríamos a tomar unas buenas vacaciones viajando en el yate de Edward

-Es que no me gusta esperar- se disculpo en cuanto llegamos, se me hizo un poco difícil abordar con mi vestido pero finalmente lo logre sana y salva, no me lo había querido quitar por que le quería dar una linda sorpresita a Edward

-Tranquilo, estoy tan cansada, porque no vamos directamente a la habitación- Edward me condujo hasta una suite espectacular dentro del yate adornada elegantemente

-Si quieres puedo salir un momento para que te pongas cómoda para dormir-me sugirió incomodo

-En realidad te necesito para que me ayudes en un par de cosas-lo mire seductoramente y el trago ruidosamente

-Estás segura?-yo asentí

-Porque no vas quitándote la ropa-sugerí

-Está bien-acepto con nervios, tenía que sacar adelante este matrimonio y lo primero que haría sería quitarle a Edward la estúpida idea de que no debíamos consumar nuestro matrimonio de manera física… me fui al baño y me quite los broches de mi cabello dejándolo caer suavemente por mi espalda, me quite el maquillaje, deje mis joyas y entre de nuevo en la habitación, el se había quitado su camisa, sus zapatos y sus calcetines

-Edward por favor puedes ayudarme con el cierre de mi espalda?-el camino lentamente hacia mí, me había costado mucha preparación no mostrar mi timidez en este momento pero necesitaba que Edward se acostara conmigo costara lo que costara… el deslizo suavemente el cierre por mi espalda y yo sostuve mi vestido, me gire a mirarlo y luego lo deje caer…

-Bella…-jadeo Edward cuando observo mi conjunto de encaje transparente

-Te gusta Edward?- ronronee pasando mi dedo por su impresionante torso desnudo

-Yo... claro… por supuesto-tartamudeo sin quitar la vista de mis senos, yo camine hacia la cama y me senté sensualmente deje caer mis tacones y lo mire

-Es una lástima que no quieras consumar nuestro matrimonio- gatee en la cama hacia el otro extremo dándole una excelente vista de mi trasero, por supuesto por dentro me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza- porque si quisieras aquí estoy, así que buenas noches-me metí bajo los edredones de espalda a él, escuche como algo caía al piso y luego la respiración de Edward acercándose lentamente, la cama se hundió bajo su peso y sentí cuando se metió bajo las sabanas, se acerco a mí y pude sentir su GRAN erección contra mi trasero

-Que bien que estas aquí Bella, porque no hay nada que me separe de consumar nuestro matrimonio-murmuro roncamente en mi oído, me hizo darme vuelta y sentí su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, sus ojos estaban inyectados en lujuria, y supe que esa noche la recordaría por el resto de mi vida…

**Hahaha les prometo que actualizare pronto con el Lemmon! Uff Bella va a aprender muchas cosas con Edward ya lo verán, espero que les haya gustado el cap disculpen la demora PORFA REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS**

**Besos**

**Mati**


	4. Vete al Demonio!

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría… **

**Cap. 4 Vete al Demonio!**

-Bella…-jadeo Edward cuando observo mi conjunto de encaje transparente

-Te gusta Edward?- ronronee pasando mi dedo por su impresionante torso desnudo

-Yo... claro… por supuesto-tartamudeo sin quitar la vista de mis senos, yo camine hacia la cama y me senté sensualmente deje caer mis tacones y lo mire

-Es una lástima que no quieras consumar nuestro matrimonio- gatee en la cama hacia el otro extremo dándole una excelente vista de mi trasero, por supuesto por dentro me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza- porque si quisieras aquí estoy, así que buenas noches-me metí bajo los edredones de espalda a él, escuche como algo caía al piso y luego la respiración de Edward acercándose lentamente, la cama se hundió bajo su peso y sentí cuando se metió bajo las sabanas, se acerco a mí y pude sentir su GRAN erección contra mi trasero

-Que bien que estas aquí Bella, porque no hay nada que me separe de consumar nuestro matrimonio-murmuro roncamente en mi oído, me hizo darme vuelta y sentí su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, sus ojos estaban inyectados en lujuria, y supe que esa noche la recordaría por el resto de mi vida

-Edward-gemí bajito

-Me gusta que estés debajo de la sabana cariño pero necesito verte de nuevo con ese conjunto-de un tirón me destapo me puso boca arriba miro mi cuerpo con deseo, y por primera vez me sentí una mujer, salvaje y llena de vida… observe su cuerpo, que parecía esculpido por los dioses, su espalda ancha con sus brazos perfectamente trabajados, su pecho fuerte y su abdomen como una tableta de chocolates a la cual debía saborear salte lo más importante y mire sus piernas musculosas y perfectas, sin embargo supe que estaba ignorando algo, su erección dura y gigantesca…-Espero que te guste lo vez Isabella porque de hecho a mi me encanta lo que veo-sin más se agacho hasta mí y me dio un beso apasionado, húmedo y estimulante, coloque mis manos en sus cabellos suaves y me fui sentando hasta que estuve totalmente arrodillada como el

-Ahora estamos a la par-susurre entrecortadamente, Edward beso mi cuello y descendió por mi clavícula, me acerco totalmente a él, por lo que su erección quedo atrapada contra mi estomago, mis manos estaban en todas partes donde alcanzaban a tocar, Edward beso mi escote, y sentí un deseo mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa, levante su cabeza y urgí mis labios de nuevo contra él, subió sus manos por mi cintura y con sus pulgares froto mis pezones adoloridos por la excitación, el contacto de la tela hacia que fuese aun más estimulante, me separe de sus labios gimiendo y Edward esbozo una de sus sonrisas arrogantes

-Te gusta cierto? Espero que no te guste mucho este conjunto-tomo mi escote y lo rasgo completamente hasta abajo dejándome solamente en mis braguitas, me acostó de espaldas a la cama y fue por mis pechos, beso primero la parte externa suavemente haciendo cosquillear mis senos, saco su lengua delineo mis aureolas mientras me miraba con una sonrisa picara soplo sobre mis pezones pero no llego a tocarlos con su boca, yo me removí inconforme-dime qué quieres Bella y te lo daré todo…

-Por favor Edward quiero tu boca sobre…-jadee pero la verdad me daba vergüenza terminar la oración el me miro sonriendo y toco mi clítoris a través de las braguitas esperando a que yo pronunciara las palabras, si Edward pensaba que porque era una estúpida inexperta le dejaría salirse con la suya estaba muy equivocado-Bueno ya que no me quieres dar placer como lo merezco lo hare yo misma- toque mis pezones suavemente y Edward me miro con los ojos como platos jadeando fuertemente

-Bella juro que me vas a matar…-quito mis manos inmediatamente y coloco su boca sobre mis pezones una y otra vez mientras yo gemía de placer-abre las piernas-pidió con voz ronca, hice lo propio y metió sus manos dentro de mis braguitas froto suavemente mi clítoris, mis ojos se voltearon de placer cuando metió un dedo en mi estrecha cavidad, su boca sobre mis pechos estaba totalmente sincronizada con sus dedos que arremetían contra mi suave y certeramente, sin poder detenerlo sentí una oleada de excitación

-Edward-grite al llegar a la cumbre, jadee mientras me recuperaba ya que todo mi cuerpo estaba en shock por la maravillosa sensación, Edward me beso suavemente en los labios y luego se separo de mi, tomo su mano y la metió en su boca

-Bella sabes maravillosamente bien-gimió, tomo mis braguitas y las bajo de un solo tirón-pero ya habrá tiempo después de probarte como se debe, ahora necesito estar dentro de ti…

-Edward hay algo que debes saber antes-murmure nerviosa

-Dime cariño-respondió besando mi cuello

-Soy virgen-solté nerviosa, Edward me miro sorprendido-solo quería que lo supieras ahora, por favor me estoy muriendo de las ganas de que me hagas aun mas mujer-trate de aligerar el ambiente y al parecer funciono porque en seguida suavizo su expresión

-Te prometo que hare todo lo necesario para que no te duela- sostuvo todo su peso, y luego lentamente se deslizo dentro de mí, cuando se encontró con mi barrera la rompió rápidamente y se quedo muy quieto esperando que pasara el dolor, la verdad el dolor no importaba mucho, porque paso demasiado rápido, inste a Edward a moverse dentro de mí, y lo hizo de manera lenta y pausada, sus ojos estaban cerrados por momentos y su boca ligeramente abierta- eres tan estrecha…-sentía como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban hormigueando, mientras Edward tocaba mi punto una y otra vez

-Edward no puedo mas-gemí al borde, él acelero su paso y grite de placer mientras llegábamos juntos al clímax y sentía a Edward acabar dentro de mí, me beso tiernamente y con mucha agilidad nos volteo de tal manera que yo quedara sobre él-gracias Edward, ha sido maravilloso-dije a penas recupere mi respiración el me beso largamente mientras acariciaba mi espalda

-Bella no creas que para mí no lo fue, es lo más maravilloso que he sentido nunca-se sincero, juro que ahí mismo me derretí

-Nunca dices cosas como esas-Edward rio y me apretó mas a él, nos hicimos mimos un rato hasta que decidimos darnos una ducha…

-Definitivamente me gusta masajearte la espalda-murmuro detrás de mientras me masajeaba la espalda y descendía hasta mis senos y los masajeaba hasta que yo gemía, estuvimos lavándonos el uno al otro hasta que la excitación se volvió casi palpable en el aire-te sientes muy adolorida?-me pregunto finalmente yo negué con la cabeza fervientemente y lo último que supe es que Edward estaba dentro de mi…

-Mmmm Edward-mi sueño era tan vivido, Edward estaba pasando su lengua en mi clítoris, una y otra vez, subió sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis senos, su lengua hacia espirales y de vez en cuando entraba en mi cavidad, de repente me di cuenta de que no era un sueño! Abrí los ojos y aun se veía oscuro, las manos de Edward estaban en mis senos, pero no podía ver su cabeza ya que estaba escondida debajo de la sabana-Oh eso se siente tan bien-murmure, paro momentáneamente, tiro de las sabanas y me miro

-Qué bueno que ya estas despierta- eso fue lo único que escuche, en breve volvió a su trabajo y su boca pareció no serle suficiente, bajo una de sus manos de mis senos y metió un dedo dentro de mí, mi cuerpo se tenso de placer y cuando Edward agrego un segundo dedo, vi estrellitas de colores y me deje ir…-te dije que en otro momento te iba a probar-me beso y sentí mi sabor en sus labios, lo que fue muy excitante, nos besamos largo rato hasta que nos empezamos a tocar y no pudimos parar…

-Edward en serio creo que necesitamos una ducha-respire entrecortadamente un rato después cuando yacíamos exhaustos en la gran cama

-Desde luego que si cielo, vamos-me beso largamente

-No te parece que nos ducharíamos más rápido si yo me baño primero y tu después?-pregunte divertida

-Cielo, de verdad crees que me quedan ganas? No soy de hierro-dijo inocentemente, yo me reí y me fui a la ducha, Edward por su puesto se fue detrás de mí, y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar….

-Creo que estas han sido las semanas más deliciosas de mi vida-murmure mientras Edward me daba un masaje en la espalda aprovechando que me estaba colocando protector solar

-La mía también, creo que tu anticonceptivo debe estar cansado el pobre-se burlo Edward riendo

-Espera un momento Edward-lo interrumpí volteándome-yo no tomo anticonceptivos, se supone que te estabas cuidando…

-Bella por favor dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto…-Edward se paro y comenzó a pasarse la mano por su cabello, _no me molesta tener un hijo de Edward! Pero soy muy joven, Oh Dios mío Oh Dios mío! No sé cómo ser madre! Y si no sirvo para esto? Voy a matarlo, VOY-A-MATARLO_, pensaba rápidamente aturdida por todo

-Exactamente estás diciendo que nunca te has cuidado Edward Cullen?-chille al borde de la histeria, lo habíamos hecho muchísimas veces, teniendo en cuenta eso no se cómo demonios íbamos a hacer…

-Bella tranquilízate-susurro Edward dejándose caer en la tumbona donde yo estaba sentada- desde luego seguiré casado contigo si lo del bebe resulta…-intento apaciguarme

-Vete al demonio! Eres imbécil o qué?-grite enojada

-Que te pasa?-pregunto confundido- tanto te molesta tener un hijo?

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen estos meses he intentado demostrarte lo bien que estaríamos juntos-comencé exasperada- he tratado demostrarte que tu y yo siempre hemos estado hechos el uno para el otro, que esto solo nos ha unido mas… he tratado de demostrarte que puedes amar… que puedes amarme a mi…-admití con lagrimas en los ojos

-Isabella yo… tu sabes… simplemente yo no estoy hecho para eso… entiéndeme-suplico Edward

-Que entienda que? Que eres sordo, ciego, mudo ante la mayor oportunidad de tu vida a ser feliz?-espete llorando- eso es lo que quieres que entienda?

-Bella, estoy dispuesto a seguir casado contigo ya si? No te aflijas-me abrazo torpemente

-No estoy dispuesta a esperar a que te des cuenta, y tranquilo no te voy a obligar a que sigas casado conmigo una vez que se haya acabado el plazo…-mi voz se quebró al igual que mi corazón y sentía mucha tristeza…

-Bella pero si estas embarazada…

-Si estoy embarazada Edward, podre con un bebe yo sola, está bien? No creo que ese niño quiera que su papa este con su mama solo por el…- Edward me miro acongojado

-Bella no dejare que te separes de mi si estas embarazada-aseguro fervientemente

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo Edward-le dije mirándolo a los ojos- porque por lo que a mí respecta, no quiero más nada contigo, el amor que sentía por ti se esfumo…

-Estás diciendo que estas enamorada de mi!-exclamo incrédulo

-Estaba… tiempo pasado… se acabo… se agoto… no existe…-remarque dolida- tú no te mereces nada de mi…

-Bella pero si me quieres no entiendo cual es el problema…-intento arreglar las cosas pero estaba cavando mucho más hondo en mis dudas y mi resentimiento

-NO TE QUIERO-grite llorando- eres lo peor que me ha pasado, por favor lo que del resta del viaje no te acerques a mí-ordene

-Cielo ya se te pasara tranquila-me abrazo y juro que tenía unos instintos asesinos ya que el imbécil no sabía cuando rendirse…

-Edward, no, quiero, verte…-separe las palabras lentamente- no quiero que volvamos a tener sexo nunca más, porque para ti Edward Cullen solo fue eso… sexo al fin y al cabo, qué importancia tiene… ya me buscare a algún hombre con el cual pueda _hacer el amor_ cuando nos divorciemos… adiós-me levante dejándolo atónito y me fui a la habitación

**Fue ardiente cierto? Edward al final es un imbécil pero tranquilas todo pasa jaja, lo siento por la demora de verdad después de terminar esta historia pienso empezar con otra así que porfis denme su opinión:**

**Citas Sexuales **

Bella cansada de ser una aburrida mojigata, decide hacer la mayor locura de su vida... Edward ha perdido una apuesta y tiene que cumplir su castigo… una agencia, las mejores citas sexuales, libertad sin nombres para el sexo donde sea y como sea… LEMMON

**Besos **

**Mati**


End file.
